Painful silence
by ZDragonswrath
Summary: Tacito, the name means silence or mute. Well that is exactly what this boy has been forced to stay. Luck has not been on his side for the past 14 years and he has the scars to prove it. His tongue is gone, voice box damaged and lips sewn shut he has remained silent for to long. Artemis and her hunters find him in a forest, will they pity him or will it be the end of his short life.
1. Escape from the depths of hell

I'm so sorry about not updating my other stories but my mind can't stay on one subject for more than 20 minutes at a time. I mean I literally have 5 journals filled with unfinished stories and that's not including the ones saved to my computer so yeah. Anyways this story is just another one of the many that popped in to my mind so enjoy. I will tell you now it is a little dark

* * *

A fourteen year old lay on the ground broken, shivering, and crying as a huge man stood over him obviously drunk. Black cloth covered the teenager's nose, mouth and chin as he breathed heavily desperate for oxygen. "What did you say" the man spat, his breath filled the air with the smell of alcohol making the boy groan in disgust. Then the man chuckled as if at an amusing joke "Oh yeah, that's right, you can't say anything" his words slurred as he spoke before delivering a sharp kick to the boys side making him scream through his nose. "Ah, shut up before I sew your nose closed to" spat spittle flying. With that being said he stumbled away tripping over his own feet leaving the teenager trembling behind him.

The boy lay there unmoving, engulfed in darkness and tears. He felt useless, like he didn't deserve to live. The whole world seemed to hate him, it laughed in his face as unimaginable pain tortured his body. "Why" he thought "Why do I have to endure this." Suddenly a cold feeling took over his body and in his mind he heard one word "Run." It was obviously a female voice but that was the only thing he heard making him uneasy. "Why should I care if it is a trap" he thought "If I die, I die and the same if I escape.

Slowly, painfully he got up as his muscles screamed like they were on fire. If they weren't non-living they would probably be begging him to stop. Instead of the other times he tried to escape though he pushed on as if driven by an unknown power. Finally on his feet his knee's wobbled ready to collapse but he held them up. Slowly, ever so slowly he put one foot in front of the other moving inch by inch before he felt himself fall to the ground weak again. "Get up" the female voice encourage "I'll help you get away from here just get up."

He looked up slowly and saw a glowing woman with wavy black hair and sparkling gold eyes that matched his perfectly. She held out a hand to him concern in her eyes "Hurry, before he returns." Lacking the muscle strength to move he shook his head left to right tears flowing. "Tacito, you are the son of luck just because you've had a little bad luck doesn't mean you give up" She kneeled down and cupped his cloth covered cheek. Quietly she placed her lips upon his brow sending shivers down his back from the familiarity. The woman stood back up her hair rippling before sticking her hand out again "Come Tacito." Nodding he reached his stiff arm up and took her hand enjoying the warmth that flooded his body. His stomach stopped hurting from the lack of nutrition and his tongue didn't burn from the lack of its front half.

Steadily she pulled him up before putting his arm over her shoulder making him grit his teeth in pain. Waiting a couple seconds for him to recoup she studied his body. He had black hair with grime and dirt in it making him look horrible along with his anorexic body. His ribs practically stuck out of his skin obviously causing him pain. A mask like cloth covered all of his head except the top half hiding the stitches that sewed his mouth closed. His golden eyes seemed to be filled with fear and regret as he looked up at her pleadingly. Nodding she continued to help him through the house she owed him that much for not protecting him.

Finally they made it to the front door without disturbing the huge man in the next room and opened it up. Once they stepped out she sighed in disappointment her time was up, she couldn't stay around any longer. "I must leave you" she whispered in his ear "but take this and keep moving." Sticking her closed hand out she opened it to reveal a rabbits foot tied to a string making a necklace. Next to the rabbit's foot a leather bag made of animal skin hung. Inside the bag the gemstone carnelian lay shining in the moon light. Its red tinted surface gave off a feeling of confidence to him before she pulled the strings and closed the bag. Without haste she put the two strings around his neck and tied a knot letting it hang against his chest. "Always keep this with you" The woman whispered in his ear before se faded from his sight. His energy suddenly depleted and he fell to his knees.

"No!" He thought "I will not give up." Pain screaming in his muscles he pushed himself to his feet and began to stumble away from the apartment. His body ached with pain unspeakable in any language yet he dare no give up for if he did that would mean more years of unimaginable torture. After he did not how long he had been walking he came across the forest outside of the city making him shiver in anticipation. He was free, finally free all he had to do was pass that line and he would be out of the range of that horrible man. Taking three steps he crossed the line into forest before continuing to limp away.

Above him however pre-adolescent stood on the tree's watching him intently. They wore silver on their body as if to worship the color. With haste they all drew silver bows off their backs and pulled the string pack with an arrow connected. A black haired 14 year old raised her hand and the girls tightened their strings before she closed it into a fist marking the release of the arrows. Going faster than the eye could follow the arrows flew towards him before a tree fell blocking the arrows from him. Tacito jumped around and saw the tree fall before the silver hunting out fits caught his eye. Seeing the weapons in their hand he did not hesitate to run away from the intruding girls.

His body began scream in more pain as he limped faster trying to keep from screaming in pain. The hunters however didn't plan on letting him escape. They bound from branch to branch gracefully as they put their bows on their back. His leg then began to buckle under his weight and he screamed through his nose as he fell to the ground on to his broken arm. The hunters dropped down gracefully and landed without a flaw in their descent. The black haired girl with the tiara took her bow and aimed it at him, "What are you doing in our forest boy?" She snarled angrily. Tacito didn't respond to her for he had no means to. "Well answer" Her upper lip began to curl in anger.

She then tightened her arrow on its string and aimed. A flash then shined through the through the forest making everybody turn away. In the clearing Artemis the goddess of hunt took the place of open air. "Zoe stop" She said harshly making the girl in turn lower her bow. "But milady he is a disrespectful male he refused to answer my questions" Artemis shook her head at this response. "Look at his mouth Zoe" Tacito was now shaking in fear of the girls standing over him who Zoe looked at him disgusted about but analyzed his lips. She then saw in horror that his infected lips were sewn together. "What happened to him" She gasped hoarsely. Artemis shook her head looking down on the trembling 14 year old "I don't know but it must have been some one horrible if his tongue is cut out and his voice box is damaged. Zoe's look of horror doubled at these words and she looked down at the 14 year old in horror.

He however was slowly inching back under the preteens gaze. "I need to escape" he thought, though they were younger they were still scary as Gabe. "What is your name" Artemis asked softly "Just think it and I will know." On response he automatically thought "Tacito" in which Artemis smiled. "Tacito huh, silent or mute" Tacito recoiled at this "How do you know what I'm thinking" was the first thing that passed through his mind. Again Artemis smiled at him "That is my secret" she put a finger to her lips and winked. Phoebe growled and suddenly exclaimed "Can we just kill him milady." Tacito immediately flinched at these words, he knew it he was useless. With much struggle he turned around and began to pull himself away from her but the leaking into his eyes were making them blurry. "Phoebe silence or you will pay for your insolence" Phoebe whined at this "He is just another male scum why can't we kill him." This time it was Zoe who responded "Phoebe we hate males, we aren't heartless murders. If we were than we would be no better that any other male." Phoebe huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "I don't like it." Artemis nodded "You don't have to" her head snapped back towards Tacito when he screamed.

He had tried to pull himself up on a branch but his knee buckled under his weight and he fell on his arm. "Zoe, call my brother, this is one situation where we will need him and Phoebe go to your tent until called out and the rest of you return to camp and do your activities." When the girls walked away she turned towards Tacito and walked over to him. Slowly, so as not to scare him, she bent over and went to pick him up, he immediately flinched away "Stay away he thought." With this Artemis sighed in pity "Tacito, I want to help you but I can't if you don't let me." Tacito shook his head "You're going to hurt me like Gabe did. "So that's who hurt him" she thought "Well I better get him healed up then I'll talk with him about it." Slowly she delved into his mind to try to calm him but what she was me with surprised her.

His mind was one of a 6 year old making him a boy in a man's body. "Tacito, I promise to you I won't hurt you just let me help you." Tacito thought about this for a minute "That Phoebe girl might hurt me though." Artemis shook her head gently "She will not bother you as long as I'm around, now let me get you to my camp so my brother can heal you." After letting her near him she changed to her 18 year old form and scooped him up in her arms. "For a fourteen year old he was surprisingly light" she thought. He then began to tremor in her arms and much to her own surprise she drew him closer to her chest in which the tremors stopped. "Let's go" and with that she head towards her camp away from the city that held Tacito's worst fear.

Line break

When they arrived at the camp the sun had began to rise casting its golden rays upon the silver tents giving them an eerie glow. Artemis avoided her huntresses' looks as she walked towards her tent while Tacito hid his face in his hands. "It's okay you can open your eyes now" she said as they entered her tent. When Tacito did he gawked around at the décor on the walls of the tent. "Wow" he thought staring around before Artemis gently set him down on her bed in which dirt spread from his body but she didn't complain. "Where is that no good brother of mine" Artemis complained under her breath. "You're pretty" Tacito thought in which Artemis blushed. What was wrong with her, she would have killed any other male for saying that but she didn't him. "Thank you Tacito." They sat like that quietly until a bright light filled the room and an over confident voice said "So what you need sis."


	2. Apollo's threat

Apollo in all his shining "glory" was standing with a big pearly white smile flooding the whole tent with light. "Don't call me sis" Artemis growled in which Tacito flinched back. She immediately regretted it when she saw his face. Immediately she wrapped her arms around the fourteen year old in which he enjoyed. "Why am I doing this" she thought to herself. When she let go of the boy and turned towards her brother she saw his comical face. His jaw was hanging loosely while his eyes were so big they were threatening to pop out of his head. "What" she snapped at him making him come back to this reality. "You- you just hugged a male" he said as if I had just down the impossible.

"So? Why does it matter" I glared at him "I need your help with this boy." Apollo looked at her skeptically but complied. He walked over to the bed and bent over Tacito who was shivering "Who is that" he thought towards Artemis. Artemis smiled sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder "He is my brother; he will try to fix your mouth and voice along with your injuries." He looked at her questioningly "In-juries?" She nodded remembering his immature mind "The places that hurt." Tacito thought about this before nodding his consent. Apollo however watched in amazement as Tacito and Artemis seemed to have a conversation between each other. "Apollo" his sister said catching his attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry, day dreaming" he then looked at the stitches on his mouth and felt a little irritation himself "You're hunters better not of done this." Artemis' eyes snapped towards him slightly angry "I'd appreciate it if you did not accuse my hunters of doing something this extreme." Tacito could feel the power rolling off her and recoiled backwards. Artemis wanted to punch herself for being such an idiot and losing her temper. "Let me see you mouth" he said taking the boys chin in his hand. Tacito could feel the soft hands move his head all around examining the stitches. "This is some bad sewing" he said in a professional tone "It will take at least an hour to get out and repair his lips without injuring him but it is possible." He then looked past the lips with his advanced vision and saw that the boys front half of his tongue was gone "As for the tongue that will take months to repair if ever." Artemis looked slightly disappointed at this but didn't say anything. "If I start now I should be done by afternoon.

Artemis nodded slowly and said to Tacito "Tacito, I'm going to get the other girls ready for the day so I'll be gone for about an hour but in that time my brother will work on removing your stitches okay." He quickly grabbed her arm and looked up at her with child like eyes as if begging her not to leave. Slowly she wrapped an arm around and hugged him "You will be fine, I promise." He pulled back and nodded gently. With one smile she turned around and left the tent putting the boy's voice in Apollo's hand. When Artemis left Apollo turned around and said "Lay down" in which Tacito complied.

Apollo clapped his hands together and a set of his surgery items appeared next to Artemis' bed. Off the tray he grabbed the miniature scissors and began to cut a little bit of the string before setting the scissors down. Next he grabbed a pair of tweezers off the tray and began to gently pull the stitch out. He repeated this process twenty seven times across the boys mouth for an hour until his hands were exhausted a trembling for the last set of stitches were imbedded so deep that if he messed up it would mean his lips would be unusable. Finally he gathered some energy on one finger and slowly applied it to the holes in Tacito's lips until each one of them healed.

"Now on to your arm" Apollo said holding out his hand for Tacito to put his arm. With much struggle he was able to set his arm in the fully grown man's hand. Apollo opened his other hand palm up and allowed pure golden energy to flood in to the open space above his palm. Taking that energy he applied it to the boys arm and allowed it to flood his body with energy. Without haste the bones began to mend together relieving the pain. Tacito sighed in comfort as the pain left his arm and allowed him to move it freely. "Now on to your leg then we will be done" He then bent down and slowly repaired the muscles and bones in his leg with the golden energy. When he was done he collapsed in his chair in exhaustion "Artemis you so owe me" Apollo muttered. "Thank you" Tacito thought shyly in which Apollo smiled his bright smile.

"No problem dude" He then pointed at his mouth "Your tongue will take a longer process to heal so I'll visit you every week to work on it if little sis lets me in." Tacito shook his head "It won't matter that she lets you in I'm leaving here." Apollo looked shocked "Why?" he interrogated. Tacito sighed through his nose "G- Gabe will find me" he choked on tears leaking from his eyes. Apollo walked over to the boy and put an arm around him "Artemis won't be letting you go anytime soon trust me and for Gabe; even if he could find you he would be DOA." Tacito raised an eyebrow questioningly "Dead on Arrival" Apollo explained. "As you have seen the hunters hate males and will kill them the first chance they get" Tacito began to shiver at this thought. "Don't worry" Apollo patted his back "As long as Artemis is around they won't touch you."

The person being spoken of suddenly walked into the tent and smiled at the sight of just Tacito's lips. "I see Apollo fixed you up she said sitting next to Tacito on the bed. Tacito nodded and pointed towards his arm and leg. She smiled at Apollo who gave her a meaningful look before walking out of the tent. Artemis understood, she turned towards Tacito "Stay right here, I need to talk with Apollo" She then stood up and walked out of the tent coming face to face with the obviously upset Apollo. "Let me make something very clear" he growled menacingly. "I've looked through that boys memories and there are things in that boy's memories that make your hunters sob stories look like a joke" Apollo put one finger up. "One mistake with him, one hunter tries to kill him, one threat even reaches that child's ears I will not hesitate to take him and hide him from you" Artemis was about to respond angrily but he put a hand up.

"His mind is one of a child's in a teenager's body so the simplest gesture will upset him. That Gabe man destroyed him physically and mentally to the point of almost no return. So slip up once, your hunters or you and I will take him away from you." Apollo then disappeared with a golden flash.

**Is Apollo serious about his threat? Will the hunters treat Tacito badly? Will I stop asking questions that serve no point to the story? Find out in the next chapter**


	3. Huntress Anger and Zoe's Heart

All right here is another chapter of the story I hope you all love. Also I want to point out the reason I wrote this story and to whom I dedicate it to. This story is for those children and teens who are abused. They are forced to remain silent all there life without a way to escape. They are reduced to being a child in a teenagers body. Nobody to help them it is quite painful to remain silent about it. That is where my title comes from it is Painful Silence.

* * *

Next day

Artemis stared down at the boy pity in her eyes as she watched him sleep. He wriggled around in his sleep tearing at the cloth still around his neck, the same one that covered his mouth but ripped as he ran from her hunters. With steady hands she bent down and gently untied the offending cloth. As it fell to the bed a look of relief washed over his face in which caused a small smile to itch on to Artemis' face. She gently caressed the thin cheek bones with her warm hands making Tacito snuggle into its warmth. Slowly she moved her hand away from his cheeks up to his mangy grey hair that looked like it had not been washed in years. After admiring its unnatural silkiness though she drew her hand back making him shiver from the lack of thermal energy.

Slowly she bent down and kissed him upon the brow before turning around and gently walking out of the room. As she examined the camp she saw all of her hunters stare at her causing a blush of embarrassment and irritation rise up her neck. "Girls, I want you all to gather up at the camp fire I will meet you there" whether it was from irritation of complete shock they all complied and walked off leaving Artemis to her thoughts. Staring at the departing hunters she began to head towards the camp fire which had been extinguished. "How am I going to explain the "do not touch rule" to them?" She asked herself racking her brains endlessly. Finally, since her tent was far off from the center of camp, she arrived to see the staring huntresses.

They began to rustle impatiently as she walked towards the center of the circle of girls. "How do I put this" She asked out loud. "The boy, Tacito will be staying with us" a huge roar of denunciation swept the air causing Artemis to get slightly irritated by the sudden burst of noise. "Quiet!" She exclaimed loudly over the others' voices. Every girl went silent at the sound of Artemis' irritation. "Now, I don't care if you hate men, this is a boy, completely harmless at this point" Phoebe cut her off. "Lady Artemis you said we were to hate all males, this boy is a male" Artemis threw a glare at her causing her to shrink back. Stating very clearly she swore "If you harm a hair on that boy's head you will suffer my wrath." Phoebe gulped before nodding slowly.

"Now, he is a boy he will not harm you if he is raised correctly" A couple of girls groaned at the mention of raising a boy. "Now his story is not my mine to tell, but what I will tell you is that he cannot talk and that his mind is one of a child's. So one mess up, mocking, picking, or physical harm you will be doing all the chores for the rest of the week." The girls gasped at this "Milady, you can't be serious" Atlanta exclaimed angrily. Artemis face turned towards her gaze to the girl slowly and in a slow voice she said "I'm as serious as possible." Nobody moved even nature seemed to remain motionless until Zoe came walking towards the circle Tacito next to her rubbing his eyes. "Milady, Tacito has awoken" Zoe gently nudged him causing him to look up at the girls glaring at him.

Almost immediately his face went from one of exhaustion to one of fear. His eyes dilated to double their regular size before he began to back away slowly. Zoe put an arm around his shoulder trying to calm him but he just jumped and stumbled back. Quickly he turned around and began to crawl off before standing up and full out sprinting. His run was quick and graceful now that he didn't hurt as bad; Artemis had to admire this as he ran before it hit her that he was getting away. "Zoe go after him and try to calm him, I'll be with you in a .minute" When Zoe ran off Artemis turned towards the huntresses angrily "Get to work on your chores and if I catch you slacking around it will be double the work." With that she turned around and sprinted after Zoe.

By now Zoe was slowly losing track of Tacito with how fast he moved amazing the 14 year old. Tacito however had no intention of slowing down. When he saw the anger on their faces Gabe automatically popped into his mind and he couldn't stand to stay there. Suddenly a branch bent down and cut off his path making him come to a complete stop. From his right Artemis stepped out her auburn orange hair flowing down her back as she leaned against the tree. "Why are you running Tacito" She asked inquisitively. He shook his head before screaming in his head "Get away you girls are just like Gabe, I can see the anger and hatred in you girls eyes." Artemis' face softened at these words "Tacito, we aren't going to hurt you like Gabe did." Zoe appeared next to Artemis staring at Tacito sympathetically "Please Tacito, come with us and I promise you that you will have a family." Tacito raised an eyebrow at this word. Artemis felt irritation build up in her heart at the fact he did not know what the word family meant.

"Tacito, a family is a group of people who love you as one of their own. They accept you no matter your faults or failures. Lastly they will always be there for you through thick and thin" Zoe held a hand out towards him. Artemis was amazed at how Zoe had summarized the word family. Thanks to her history she usually spat on the word family. Tacito thought this over trying to process what Zoe had said before slowly taking her hand. Zoe then proceeded to draw him to her and hugged him tightly. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he felt Zoe' loving warmth envelope him. They stayed like that for a minute before Tacito drew back and thought "Thank you Zoe." Artemis told the person in turn what he said smiling gently. "Let's get you back to camp so you can clean yourself up" Artemis said starting off. As she walked away Zoe leaned over to Tacito's ear and whispered "Don't worry, while I'm around those mean girls won't touch you" causing Tacito to snigger. Artemis turned around to face to two 14 year olds "What is so funny." Zoe put a hand to her mouth and giggled "Nothing milady" before putting an arm on Tacito's shoulder and pulling him along.

* * *

So did you love it, hate it. Criticism allowed just not the diminishing kind. Also if there is an abused reading this do not give up hope someone will help you one day you just need to accept fear because the moment you do is the moment you can rid yourself of it and another can help you.


	4. You Clean Up Good

Alright my readers like you all suggested I made it longer and if you want it longer then let me know but until then enjoy reading

* * *

As the trio arrived back at camp Artemis was full blown smiling as she listened to the laughs and giggles behind her from the fourteen year olds. Tacito still had his immature mind but he was the happiest she had ever seen him. Since he couldn't talk without pain they were now playing charades to hold a conversation with each other. "He is demigod I know that much" she said to herself as it was drowned out by the teenagers laughter. "But who is his mother" she shook her head in disappointment. "Well whoever it was she should be ashamed of herself to leave her son in this state." She had to admit he was one of the most innocent boys she had met and for her not to hate him on first sight was some feat.

Meanwhile Zoe and Tacito were "talking" about each other's lives each making fun of the people who ruined. Like when Zoe explained the situation with Hercules, in which she surprised herself by doing, Tacito began to mock him. First he hung his arms down and began to walk around like an ape then he beat his fists on his chest making Zoe smile. The thing that made her laugh however was him swinging his arm uselessly as an impersonation of Hercules's sword fighting. Tacito then heard a voice in his ear "How about you give this young girl a bit of "fortune" Tacito" something then weighed down in his pocket catching him off guard. He reached into his pocket and began to manipulate the sudden occurrence.

It felt like a pen but he knew there had to be more to it. "When you trust her the most give her this pen and seal yours and her friendship" With that the voice faded. "Tacito are you okay?" he looked up at Zoe his eyes leaving the ground to see her look of concern. He had begun to get lost in thought catching Zoe's attention for a boy like him thinking is never a good thing. Nodding once he relieved her suspicions letting her release a slight breath she had not known she was holding. "Oh I got one for Gabe" she said spontaneously. Then comically she began to pull her fingers away from her face as if creating whiskers before stomping around clapping while going "Awr, awr, awr." This action caused Tacito to bust a gut laughing but it was silenced the moment he saw the first silver tent.

"Don't worry" Zoe reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yes do not worry Tacito, they will not attack you as long as Zoe or I are around" Artemis looked back and gave him a stunning smile in which Tacito nervously smiled. They then proceeded into the towards Artemis' tent ignoring the disapproving looks being thrown towards Tacito. With a sweep of Artemis' hand the tent's flap flew open giving entry to the three. As they entered Artemis flopped onto her bed after blowing away the dirt with her godly powers. Zoe and Tacito however stood there unsure of what to do. Artemis then stood up and turned towards Tacito before bathing items appeared in her hands. "Take these and Zoe will show you to the river, after she leaves you can start bathing."

Tacito reached out and gently took the items from Artemis. Within the pile there was some shampoo, a bar of soap, tooth brush, toothpaste and silver clothes. "When you are done come back to my tent and knock." Tacito nodded to her before turning towards Zoe waiting for her to lead. Smiling she turned and walked out of the tent Tacito in toe. This left Artemis to flop back onto her bed and smile gently. "I could get used to him being here" was her last thought before closing her eyes and gently floating off into the realm of Morpheus.

As Zoe and Tacito walked through the camp Tacito made a specific point to keep his gaze in front of himself so as not to look any of the huntresses in the eye, but after passing some trees they finally reached the river. Its waves licked at the shore causing Tacito to stare at curiously. "Well I'm going to return to Artemis' tent, when you're done just get dresses and come back" with that she turned around and walked off, Tacito stared after her before turning towards the shore and setting the clothes on the edge. Slowly out of habit he carefully removed the clothes as to keep from ripping the scabs that no longer existed. Sighing he removed all his articles of clothing before stepping into the decently cool water and continuing down the slope until it reached his waist causing him to stop.

He then took his long grey looking hair and dunked his head into the water. The water soaked his head as it broke the water's surface. Quickly out of shock he whipped his head right back out and his hair began to lose the grey at its roots. Turns out that he had gone without a bath in so long that his hair had gone grey from all the dirt and now that it had finally obtained water it would be difficult to remove. Returning to shore he grabbed the shampoo bottle before proceeding back in to the deeper side of the water. One noticeable thing moved though as he walked. His body was so skinny that his ribs were clearly visible under his skin as he proceeded through the water.

Opening the bottle he stuck his hand and squirted some shampoo into it before he closed it and tossed it towards shore. He then proceeded to run his hands through his hair scrubbing harshly to be sure to get rid of all the grime. Slowly ever so slowly the grey began to leave making a satisfied smirk grow on his face. After a while there were only grey streaks through the hair and at his tips but these weren't made from grime he realized. He had grown grey hair while living with his "Father" as he was supposed to call him. Satisfied with the thorough wash he returned to shore and grabbed the bar of soap which nearly jumped out of his hands. After finally getting a hold of the product he strode back into the water and began to scrub mercilessly at the grime clinging to his body.

He scrubbed away all the dirt from his right arm then his left then he worked his way down his chest. Many a scar marked his body as memories of his past experiences. He flinched as he ran a finger down the deep gash. "Do not worry" He thought "I will not have to endure that torture anymore." He then cast a look towards the camp "Hopefully." On that note he scrubbed the rest of himself clean until the bar was literally gone. After he was done he then walked back to the shore and dried off with a towel.

He then noticed a brush and boots next to his pile of stuff with a note attached. He picked up the note and read

_Tacito,_

_Sorry I forgot to include this stuff into the pile, I got Zoe to bring it to you and set it down next to your stuff. Note that the hairbrush will have an endless supply of hair bands around them as a gift from me so enjoy._

_Sincerely,  
Artemis_

He blushed at the thought of Zoe bringing him his stuff before sweeping the thought aside and grabbing the brush. He noted the multiple hair ties around the handle and took one off before sliding it onto his wrist. Tacito then took the brush and ran it through the very bottom of his hair to remove the tangles in which it took extreme difficulty. After finally getting the brush through the hairs first defense it got easier the further he went up. His hair went from a wet black to a shining onyx that reflected the sun's rays giving it a beautiful shimmer. He then slid the silver jeans on in which they glowed at the taste of light. They seemed to be like quicksilver as it shimmered in the sun light but it was surprisingly soft against his legs unlike denim. Next I slipped on the silver T shirt covering my anorexic stomach and my pale shoulders. He then ran the brush through his black hair a couple more times before taking the hair tie off and binding his hair in a loose ponytail.

The silver brush sensing its job done changed into a silver chain and slivered down Tacito's arm and down his waist before hooking to his back pocket and front belt loop. The silvers cool links made a tiny "Tinkle" sound before remaining motionless. Tacito stared amazed at the object before picking up the boots; socks and sliding them on. The boots, he knew had an iron toe but they were incredibly light and their color was, take a guess, silver. He tied the laces before standing up straight and admiring himself in the rivers reflection. He no longer looked like a grimy boy but an actual teenager. He could actually see himself and he no longer looked like he was bathed in dirt.

When he went to pick up the letter and bottle he realized her still needed to brush his teeth so he picked up the brush and paste before going to work. He scrubbed angrily at the offending substance and began to work away the grunge. Magically though my mouth didn't bleed for the toothbrush seemed to be soft with it yet firm with the dirt. After 5 minutes of scrubbing my teeth weren't perfectly white but they had everything off them. I took some water a rinsed before spitting it into the forest. When he turned to pick the shampoo, paste, brush, clothes and letter again they were gone leaving nothing but empty space. Ignoring this, seeing as he has seen weirder he began to walk towards the forest and away from the river. Before he got far though he felt the pen appear in his pocket making him smile "Almost forgot" passed his mind as he reached the exit.

He looked at the huntresses doing their daily activities before deciding to sneak around. He moved slowly around the camp in the cover of the forest and once he reached Artemis' path he sprinted for the tent flap. Knocking on the flap repetitively he waited patiently for Artemis' voice to say "come in" before he threw the flap open and closed it behind him. As he turned around he saw Zoe and Artemis staring at him absolutely dumbstruck. What can they say; they've only seen him in grime. Zoe then smiled and walked over to him before elbowing him in the ribs "You clean up good Tacito." He smiled gently before looking at Artemis who was looking him over "Silver is a good look for you."

"Anyways onto other things, Tacito are you going to be staying with us and the huntresses."


	5. The Wrath of a Hunter

Tacito's face went from one of happiness to one of complete fear. "No" he screamed in his mind making Artemis flinch and Zoe to look at him in confusion. "Tacito I know the hunters don't like you but that doesn't mean you should hate it here" she took Tacito's hand "After all you still have your healing sessions with Apollo so whether you like it or not you are stuck with us." He sighed and flicked his half of his tongue constantly "And if I leave on my own." A smirk flickered across Artemis' face "The chances of that is highly unlikely seeing as I have hawks and wolves posted twenty four hours a day and on top of that if you magically made it past the guards I'm sure the huntresses are more than able to track you down." Tacito flinched at the mention of the huntresses and flickers of memories passed his mind. Gabe smiling sadistically, a cold stainless steel blade covered in blood and one silver sewing needle with a black string looped through the hole.

He shivered once and looked up at Artemis pleadingly "Don't" he thought in a pathetic whimper. Artemis realized what she said and immediately felt regret flood her heart. She had threatened him with the huntresses, one of the multiple things he feared. "I'm sorry" she mumbled under Zoe's criticizing look. Zoe noticing her friend scared had put a comforting arm around him and looked at her mistress with a "You know what you did" look giving the results she had hoped for. "It is okay" he thought gently accepting Artemis' apology. "But either way I will ensure you do not leave here" Artemis said in a final tone ending the point.

Zoe looked at her mistress "Lady Artemis is there some way you can tell me what he is saying because this is like a 2 sided conversation with three people." Artemis looked at Zoe and laughed, she hadn't realized Zoe had no idea what Tacito was saying. "Oh" her laugh then began to die down "I'm sorry Zoe I forgot you can't hear his thoughts." Artemis then raised her finger and a silver orb of energy began to swirl just above it. Smiling Artemis gently placed her finger against Zoe's forehead allowing the energy to flood her head and cause her body to glow silver for a second then die away. "If you don't mind me asking milady what did you do?" Zoe raised an eyebrow questioningly. Artemis a thoughtful look "I guess you could say it is an empathy link but then again…"

Artemis then drew two brains in the air with her powers. She the highlighted a couple parts of the brain on one brain. "Say the brain with the silver highlights is Tacito's and the other one is yours, well the highlighted parts are the parts of Tacito's brain like sight, hearing, smell, touch and emotion you are able to access through your mind. Along with that when he wants you to he will allow you to read his thoughts but this is only a one way connection so he cannot access your brain." Zoe nodded slowly processing Artemis' words "So basically I can feel what he does." Artemis nodded slowly "Basically yes, try it now, think about walking in to his mind and looking through his eyes, if the transfer worked you should see me and yourself right now." Zoe followed these steps after closing her eyes and felt herself leave her mind

She literally felt herself being projected from her mind over to Tacito before she opened her eyes. However what she was looking through was not her own eyes but Tacito's and she stared amazed as she saw herself with her eyes closed. "Pretty interesting isn't it Zoe" She heard Artemis' voice bounce around Tacito's head. She watched as Tacito turned towards his eyes towards Artemis before an invisible wind shoved her out of his mind and into her own. As she entered her own mind again she fell back to the ground from the shock of her minds sudden entrance. "Sorry" Zoe heard a male voice say in her mind. With much shock she realized it was Tacito's voice "I'm not exactly "experienced" with having people inside my mind." Stuttering Zoe whispered "So that is your voice." Then a hundred emotions, feelings, and thoughts hit her all at once causing her to hold her head and groan. "Stop, stop" she said her voice quickly progressing to an elevated level.

"What's wrong with her?" Tacito thought with concerned voice. "Is she hurt?" he asked placing a hand on her back hoping to comfort her. Artemis sighed in a foreshadowing way "I knew this would happen though I wish it wouldn't." Tacito looked concern "What would happen? What is wrong with her?" Zoe was now practically screaming in agony as the different thoughts flooded her mind but there was one of hers that stuck out the most. "He is a male" it said in a scolding voice that somewhat resembled Artemis' voice. "One of the scum of the earth, how could you let yourself into his mind." Zoe was now repeating the word "No" constantly. "He and his sex are the reason you joined the hunt, Heracles betray you and I took you in" a growl was now forming in her throat. "No, you are not Artemis in the slightest" she said this out loud "She would never say things like this." The fake Artemis was now laughing in Zoe's head "Of course I'm Artemis; I'm pointing you in the right direction aren't I? I've always done that and always will."

Zoe opened her eyes and there was an insane look in them. It almost seemed like they were glowing red "Male scum." She then lunged forward and picked Tacito up by the throat "You don't deserve to live; all you do is destroy and lie." Tacito was waving his arms around frantically while Artemis stood there absolutely dumbstruck. Tacito was now turning blue with the lack of oxygen and Artemis snapped back into reality "Zoe let him go." Zoe turned her head towards her mistress and Artemis did not see the same girl behind those eyes. Her eyes were now blood red and flames danced in her pupils "Why Lady Artemis? After all you are the one who told me to do it." Artemis stared in shock at what she considered her best friend and daughter. Yes, she had taught her to dislike men with a passion but never to the point of killing them needlessly.

"Zoe" Artemis said in a shakily quiet voice "I command you to release him now." Zoe looked offended at this statement "Lady Artemis, please tell me that you do not support this male scum." Tacito was now purple and starting to stop in his useless struggle. "Zoe you are not yourself and you are not the kind of person to hold hate in your heart. Release his throat now before you kill him" The person of interest though looked like she had no intentions of doing so. "Do you want to be like Heracles" Zoe's eyes drained of their red tent and went back to their normal self. Immediately she dropped Tacito and put a hand to her head.

Tacito began to gasp for oxygen. Over and over Tacito inhaled and released hoping to regain air before losing consciousness. After catching his breath for several minutes Zoe looked over at him and saw the red marks around his throat and remembered what happened. Tears now welled up in her eyes "Tacito, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Tacito then screamed in his head "Go away, you're just like Gabe." Then pictures of a big man with his hands around Tacito's neck appeared for a brief second before leaving her head. Artemis watched helplessly as she saw the last but of mature thoughts drain away from his mind. Now he was a child in a man's body and she knew exactly who to blame.

"Zoe leave, let me scavenge what little of his sanity is left" Zoe made to reply but Artemis cut her off with tears in her eyes. "Go" she yelled slowly pushing Zoe out of the tent "I'll call you when he is ready." Zoe turned her head down; tears still in her eyes turned around and walked out of the tent. "Now to deal with Tacito" Artemis thought to herself. Slowly she walked over to the shivering ball on the floor and sat down in front of it. "Tacito, are you okay" he nodded "She hurt me a lot but I be used to it from Gabe." Slowly he raised his head to reveal a smiling face with no happiness in it. "Like Gabe said I'm a waste of space, I can't blame her for attacking me."

Tacito was beginning to scare Artemis with his happy demeanor. It was unnatural the way he smiled; it was like he thought he deserved punishment. Artemis not being able to stand it anymore knocked him out and lay him down on the bed. "They are going to pay for this" She said as she swung her tent flap open and trudged on towards camp. Arriving at the tents she found one of her least favorite people there.

* * *

Dear pjelephants5,

Okay first off, don't go criticizing my writing when your review wasn't even using proper grammar. Second off, how could your writing ever be possible if you don't even have any stories written. Now, I've been pondering one thing over and I can't seem to figure out why on earth you would come read my story if your arrogance prevents you from appreciating any story. The moment, that I see you going and criticizing a new writer saying that their story is crappy and yours is better I will not hesitate to destroy you mentally. I can handle people who have the intelligence of a domestic turkey and their comments but, some people aren't as cold hearted as me and will even go into depression because of your giant ego. Next time it would be very advisable you keep your comments to yourself if it is nothing kind and in turn I won't destroy you with my words. Don't believe me, then try it. I will make sure your face will never be appreciated on fanfiction. Hopefully you have a nice day.

Sincerely,  
Draco (The Dragon Kleptomaniac)


End file.
